


New Colors

by kotaka_kun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being colorblind doesn’t mean Sanji sees the world in black and white. It just means that he see things in a way that’s more dull than usual. Green looks brown or yellow, and pink looks silver or blue. There’s a company called Enchroma that has developed glasses to correct colorblindness, and Zoro decided to get Sanji a pair. He didn’t tell Sanji what they were, he just put them on Sanji’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Colors

 

Zoro had been waiting for this day for quite some time. March second. Sanji’s birthday. Usually, he’d just make a reservation at that expensive restaurant Sanji loved, get him a new tie, maybe take a weekend to travel a little. But this year, Zoro had a different present in mind. 

Several weeks earlier, Nami had sent him a link to a site called EnChroma, and Zoro had read up on what it was they made and had immediately decided that that was what he was going to get his boyfriend. 

A pair of glasses that corrected colorblindness. 

While Zoro himself didn’t understand all the details of exactly how the glasses worked, he did know he wanted to get them for Sanji. All the times he’d tried to imagine what life would be like if reds and greens were just similar shades of neutral colors had appalled him, so putting those colors back where they belonged in Sanji’s vision seemed like a brilliant birthday present if he did say so himself. Deeming the Gamma frames to likely match Sanji the best, Zoro placed his order. It arrived just a few days later. 

Zoro had managed to intercept the package without Sanji noticing, but keeping them hidden from him once they arrived proved to be quite a task, and more than once, Sanji had nearly stumbled across them in their hiding place under the bed and again in the closet, so Zoro had had Nami hold onto them for him until Sanji’s birthday. 

Now, finally, the day was upon them, and Zoro had barely been able to keep a stupid looking grin off his face as he approached Sanji with the glasses in hand. He hadn’t bothered wrapping them or anything. He was instead anticipating watching Sanji realize just what they were. 

* * *

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.” 

Sanji complied with a reluctant sigh, waiting for several moments. He was startled to feel something thin and plastic slide both sides of his face, but quickly realized that Zoro was putting a pair of glasses on him. As they came to rest on the bridge of his nose, he brought his own hand up to adjust them a little. 

“Can I open my eyes now?” Sanji asked, already impatient. 

“Yeah, alright.” There was something different about Zoro’s voice. Sanji suspected an undertone of excitement, but before he could think much more on it, he opened his eyes. The room seemed to be just a bit dimmer, and he pulled the glasses off his face a little and confirmed his suspicions. They were a pair of sunglasses. He put them back on, and glanced around absentmindedly. 

“So? What do you think?” came Zoro’s expectant question. Sanji furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to why his boyfriend sounded so excited. 

“They’re nice I guess? Thanks.” It’s not that he didn’t like them -- he’d just expected something more than a pair of sunglasses. He hadn’t been seeking out a pair, and they didn’t seem particularly special or anything...

Sanji reached up to take them off, when from out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something that seemed out of place. Focusing in on the countertop where the item sat, he squinted, not quite understanding what he was seeing. 

Zoro watched as Sanji scuttled forward, head jutting out as he drew closer to the object. He could see Sanji move the glasses up, staring without the eyewear, before bringing it back down and then staring some more. 

“What the hell are these?” Sanji asked. Zoro smiled smugly to himself. 

“What do you see?” he asked. 

“I- What-...What are these?” Sanji’s voice wavered just a little, disbelieving laughter creeping into the spaces between his words.  

Sanji picked up the purple mug Zoro had left on the counter the night before, and looked at it, eyebrows knit together, huffs of confused laughter leaving his lips with every other exhale. 

“This is purple...?” It was more of a question than a statement, and Zoro hummed the affirmative, noting how Sanji’s eyes never once left the cup in his hands. The blond man ran the pads of his thumb along the smooth surface of the ceramic mug several times before seeming to be satisfied. Setting it down, he glanced around the countertop for anything else that was different, a lopsided smile slowly beginning to grow into a grin. His gaze falling on the potted red geraniums they had by the window, Sanji shuffled the few steps to get there. 

Zoro couldn’t tell exactly what was going through Sanji’s mind, but hearing the hitch in the man’s breathing as he brushed his fingers along the edges of the leaves and flower petals so reverently let assured him that this was indeed something special he’d been able to give Sanji. 

“Holy fuck.” Sanji muttered, then proceeded to repeat it as though it were a mantra, his voice increasing in volume. “Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck.” He paused. And then, “What the fuck?” he groaned with a laugh. “This is just... so fucking crazy.” Sanji breathed, still unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing. Colors he’d never before been able to differentiate from browns or grays were now vividly standing out before him, and something about actually seeing these colors just about brought him to tears. 

Sanji turned a full 360 degrees and then some, taking in their living room and the new sights within it. And then Sanji finally laid his eyes on Zoro. Eyes trailing up his boyfriend, his gaze came to rest on Zoro’s hair. It was like Sanji was truly seeing Zoro for the first time, and honestly, it was incredible. He was completely captivated by the sight of Zoro. 

Zoro kept his eyes on Sanji as well, seeing how his bottom lip was quivering. A little startled by just how close to tears his boyfriend was, Zoro hesitantly offered a hand to him, which Sanji took immediately. 

“I can’t-” Sanji’s voice caught in his throat, and he swallowed thickly as he was pulled in close. “I can’t believe...” He sniffled, and removed his hand from Zoro’s in favor of carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Zoro offered a small, gentle smile, silently encouraging Sanji to keep going. “I can’t believe I’ve been walking around in public with this reject broccoli.” he finished, tugging a little at Zoro’s hair for emphasis. 

Zoro’s smile dropped in an instant, and he gave his boyfriend a dirty look to which Sanji responded to by falling into a fit of giggles.  

“Asshole.” Zoro grunted, reaching one of his own hands up to Sanji’s head and ruffling his blond locks none too gently. It only made Sanji laugh harder, but he threw his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder, and buried his face in the crook of Zoro’s neck. Sanji shook from his laughter, and it took a while to calm down -- he wasn’t just laughing over his boyfriend’s ridiculous hair color, but from what he could only describe as pure elation that he felt from finally seeing the world as it was.

Once he finally managed to calm down from it all though, he lifted his head to face Zoro. 

“I love you so much, Mosshead.” he murmured fondly, leaning in and kissing him. 

* * *

Several hours had passed since Sanji first received the special glasses from Zoro, and they hadn’t left his face since. The amazement that the glasses brought didn’t wear off at all - not when he kept discovering new things. Little things came up that surprised Sanji a little, like when a container he’d thought was brown had actually been green, or when a shirt he’d thought had been blue was actually pink. The two had spent most of the day going through their belongings, and now that Sanji could see what Zoro saw too, he was - quite literally - seeing them in a new light.

When an alarm on Zoro’s phone went off promptly at 6:45 PM, and Sanji glanced over as his boyfriend dismissed it. He looked at Zoro questioningly, but Zoro didn’t bother giving him an actual answer. 

“Alright, let’s go to the beach.” Zoro said suddenly. Sanji stared at him.

“What, now?” he asked, an ‘are-you-stupid?’ look on his face.

“Yes, now. C’mon. We need to leave now if we’re gonna make it in time.” Zoro groaned, watching impatiently as Sanji got up off the sofa taking his sweet time. 

“Make it in time for what?” 

“Stop asking questions, dumbass. Just get in the car.” And then as though it were an afterthought, “And give me the glasses.”

“What? Why?” 

“Just give them to me.”

Sanji wanted to refuse, but he reluctantly handed over the glasses, which Zoro placed carefully back in it’s case, which he then slid into his pocket. 

“Alright, let’s go.”

Zoro refused to answer any questions Sanji had about where they were going. It didn’t seem like they were going to some sea-side restaurant, at the very least. Consequently, the car ride was mostly silent save for the low rumble of the engine, and the music playing softly from the radio. 

Several minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the beach park, and Zoro drove around until he found a spot from where they could see the horizon from the car. Sanji could see that the sun was starting to set, and he put two and two together. 

Zoro murmured something about how they ‘made it in time’ before reaching into his pocket and handing Sanji the case with the glasses inside. 

“Put them on.” he said quietly. Sanji did so quickly - he had been wanting to do so anyway. Once he had them on his face and looked up at the sky again though, Sanji felt all the air in his lungs rush out in one swift whoosh. Both the sea and the sky were lit fiery colors as the sun began to dip down below the horizon, and he just could not pull his gaze away.

“Oh my god.” he mumbled, eyes wide as he did his best to take in the entire scene. “Is this what you see every day?”

“Yeah.” Zoro hummed. Sanji’s expression was evidence enough that he had been right in his decision of bringing his boyfriend here. 

Sanji was at a loss for words as he looked up at the gorgeous sunset. Up until now, sunsets had been mostly yellow and light shades of brown to him. To know that this was what the majority of the world saw when the sun went down was baffling. 

“And y’know, now you get to see this every day too.” Zoro added, striking Sanji with the reality and truth of his words. With these glasses, Sanji would be able to see every sunset from this day forth. Sanji tore his gaze away from the sunset and leaned over to Zoro, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. 

“Shit...I love you.” he muttered, pulling away, eyes going back to admire the setting sun. “Even though your hair is stupid as hell.” he added for good measure. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Zoro grunted, his tone holding nothing but mirth as he reached over and took Sanji’s hand in his. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Beta-san sent me the video of a colorblind man seeing purple for the first time and after the “frick that’s so cute I’m die” feeling passed, I immediately thought of a colorblind Sanji getting a pair of EnChroma glasses and seeing Zoro’s actual hair color for the first time. And, of course, I needed to write a quick thing.   
> As a side note, the floral meaning of geraniums is stupidity and folly. So maybe Sanji got them for Zoro or something? (Zoro probably doesn’t know what they mean though.)


End file.
